


Can’t Hardly Wait

by Blueismybusiness



Series: Self-Indulgent Smut Series Starring Tsukki [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueismybusiness/pseuds/Blueismybusiness
Summary: Edited 4/24/18 for errors.





	Can’t Hardly Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Someone posted a scenario on tumblr and because Tsukki is my fantasy I just had to do it. This is totally me writing out just one of many fantasies I have about this boy.

Honestly, how did you think you two would ever make it any further into his room, much less his bed? It was pure willpower that you both even made it past his front door.

You moan, gripping Kei’s biceps tightly in your fingers as he hefts you onto his desk; pens scattering and papers sticking uncomfortably to the backs of your thighs, and your skirt riding up to bundle at your hips. You don’t care one hoot, though, because the muscles in his arms bunch with the effort to lift you and you shiver at the feel of their thickness. At one point in time, Kei had been a tall, skinny string bean. Now in his third year, not so much. He is still tall, but he has filled out.  _ A lot.  _

Kei’s long fingers spread your legs impossibly further so he can press against your soaked pussy and you groan, aching with need at the feeling of his hard cock. You drag your hands across his broad shoulders and down over his chest, the lithe muscles flexing beneath your trembling fingers. 

After six months of dating, you still can’t believe you and Kei are together. For most of two years he ignored the advances of every girl who approached him, and yet, it still baffles you that  _ he’d  _ been the one to pursue  _ you.  _ You secretly pined away for him forever, and it took you just as long to figure out he returned your feelings. Now, here you were months later, with one of the sexiest (and aloof) boys in Karasuno pushing between your legs—and not for the first time.

With only a little fumbling you relieve your boyfriend of his blazer and white shirt, reveling in the feeling of taught muscle against your fingertips. Eagerly he chases your lips with his, parting them with an insistent tongue and making your breath hitch. He groans his satisfaction into your mouth, dragging his calloused palms up your thighs to grip your hips beneath the waistband of your uniform and you can’t help the smirk that catches the corners of your mouth.

“Don’t get cocky,” he growls, low and seductively, into your mouth, nipping at your bottom lip.

“Thought that was your job,” you tease back. You lick into his mouth again, trapping his tongue between your lips, sucking hard while tucking your hand between the two of you to palm his hard length. Kei growls again, using his forehead to shove your head aside so he can latch onto your neck. The warmth of his lips send delicious shivers down your spine and straight between your legs as he sucks a hickey onto your neck. Your back arches and you slide your hands up and around his shoulders, pulling him closer to you. Kei chuckles, the deep sound echoing through your body making you whimper with need.

“Don’t tease, Kei,” you whine, squeezing your thighs around him. He leans back and begins unbuttoning your blouse with quick efficiency. His gold eyes are dark with want as they take in your appearance, and you bite back a groan knowing that the hungry look he’s giving you is  _ for  _ you. The very thought that Tsukishima Kei wants you as much as you want him soaks your cotton panties with a fresh wave of slickness.

“What are you thinking?” You ask, your heart jumping up a notch as you hold your breath and wait to see if he answers. It’s during these times that Kei is the most uninhibited, often voicing his honest thoughts cause he knows how much it turns you on.

He pushes aside your blouse, his eyes raking over your breasts. He bites his lip, eyes half lidded.

“Your so fucking hot,” he breathes, cupping your left breast in his palm and squeezing gently, his thumb rubbing over your nipple behind the thin material of your bra. You gasp and your head falls back, his touch sending sparks across your flesh and his words lighting the fire.

“Goddamn,[Name], I can't wait to get inside you and feel you cum on my dick.” Kei grips your hip tighter, imprinting his fingerprints into your flesh, rolling his own as if to emphasize his point, and you keen. The sound of his voice and the words spilling from his mouth snap your restraint and you throw yourself into him, latching onto his lips and kissing him hard. 

“What are you waiting for,” you whisper against his open mouth and Kei groans. His hand leaves your breast and you would mourn the loss of its warmth except he reaches between you two to pop open the button on his slacks and pull down his zipper. You feel yourself clenching in anticipation and you drop your hands to help him shove down his pants and underwear while he reaches between your legs, the tips of his fingers grazing gingerly against your soaked panties.

“Mmm...so wet for me, [Name],” he murmurs, pride tinting his voice. 

You roll your eyes and snort, “Now who’s feeling cocky?”

Kei crans his head to look into your eyes with a self-satisfied smirk, “Thought that was my job?”

“No, this is your job,” you tell him, gripping muscular buttcheeks in your palms for stability as you roll your hips into cock. “You should get to it.”

Kei bites his lip, a small, sexy grin pulling at his mouth. It makes your chest swell and your heart skip a beat, and  _ fuck  _ if you’re not so gone over this blonde haired, mouthy, prick. 

Kei drags a finger over your clit, making you gasp. He leans into you until his breath is ghosting over your swollen lips. “Be careful what you ask for,[Name],” he taunts, his voice sending shivers down your spine again. His pupils are blown but there’s a hint of mischief in them, and you inwardly groan at the implication. That look usually means your in for a bit of teasing and you already want to cum so bad you’re not sure if you can handle any more waiting.

His finger deftly ducks beneath the edge of your panties and he pulls them aside. He leans back, and removing his free hand from your hip beneath your skirt, he grips his cock, lining himself up with your dripping pussy. You inhale and hold it, closing your eyes against the feel of the head of his dick rubbing between your slick lips. Your body knows what Kei feels like and your aching at the memory, the anticipation of what’s coming making you tremble.

In moments Kei is pushing inside you, the thick hardness of his cock making you moan wantonly. You wrap one arm around his shoulders trying to pull him to you, even as he resists, defiantly holding back and going slow, if only to work you up more. Your free hand buries itself in thick, soft blonde curls, fingers gripping the strands in a tight fist. Kei growls and plunges into you, fully sheathing himself deep inside your pulsing core. You both moan loudly.

You open your eyes to find Kei staring at you, smirking again. He sets a slow, methodical pace, one hand returning to your hip while the other reaches behind you to dance up your back beneath your shirt. His nimble fingers unhook your bra with ease, and he pushes up the material, freeing your breast. He licks his lips right before he ducks down to latch onto one of your nipples. You keen, calling out his name.

“K..Kei!”

Your back arches as he laps around the areola then sucks again at the stiffened nub. He tugs lightly with his teeth, then soothes the soreness with gentle kisses and licks. You pant into his hair, rolling your hips into him as he thrusts back into you. Before long he moves onto the other nipple. Your cant your hips insistently against him, encouraging him to move faster, but he grips them with both hands to hold you down and continues to tease with his languid pace.

“God...f-fuck...Kei...ah hah hah hah...st-stop teasingand f-fuck me!” You pant heavily and he chuckles, rising back up to kiss you deep and hard, his teeth scraping against your tongue and lips. 

“So needy, [Name],” He gloats into your mouth.

Irritated that he plays with you like a cat does a mouse, you duck your head and bite hard into skin below his ear. It’s a dirty trick because he’s sensitive there and it gets him going, but if he’s gonna play dirty then so are you.

It works, too, because the action elicits a low growl and then Kei’s adjusting his position. You feel him widen his stance, and one large hand moves from your hip to grasp your ass. He leans into you, forcing you to hold onto him for support. His free hand stretches out behind you to brace against the wall.

Then he’s pounding into you with brutal force, the desk your sitting on hitting the wall with a measured staccato, and it’s so hard and loud that some part of you worries it’ll dent the plaster. However, you can’t give too much thought to property damage since most of your higher cognitive functions are overwhelmed by the broad and muscular blonde between your legs.

“Oh fuck yes!” You wail, “Right there, don’t stop!”

Kei is no better, his low moans and grunts puffing hotly against the curve of your neck where his head has fallen, his soft lips and tongue occasionally graze your sweat damp skin.

“Shit, [Name],” he mumbles against your flesh, “Ngh...you’re s-so tight...sogood...feelgood…”

You roll your hips aging and again, trying to match his pace. Your arm around his shoulder drops back to his ass and you lift your legs higher, squeezing as tight as you can for leverage. 

“Kei...Kei...Kei...yes...yes...soclose...don’t sto-“

Before long you both lose the ability to form coherent words. Moans and half formed curse words spill from both your lips as you both chase your orgasms. You can’t think, your brain is nothing but white noise. All you can feel is Kei’s hard length dragging harshly against your clenching cunt and the heat of his damp skin against yours as you both move against each other.

“Gon...cum…” You pant, and the hand gripping your ass slides over further until your nearly sitting in the crook of his arm. The muscles in Kei’s bicep roll with his hips as he helps you move yours, pushing himself deeper inside you. 

You curl around him as your orgasm hits you suddenly. You squeeze your eyes shut, a multitude of colors bursting behind your eyelids. Your mouth drops open as you wail, the intensity of the pleasure that washes over you forcing the wordless scream from your lungs.

Kei breathes your name into your neck then bites down. His hips stutter, and suddenly he rolls into you hard and slow—once, twice, three times and stills, his cock throbbing inside you. You feel warmth flood your insides and shiver at the sensation, loving that he finished in you. 

You are panting hard as you come back down like an astronaut returning to gravity. Slowly you both start to disentangle your numb limbs, and Kei finds your mouth. He kisses you gently, and the hand beneath your butt now rubs your back tenderly. He pulls away, leaning his forehead against yours with his eyes still closed, still softly panting.

“Satisfied?” He breathes, his voice returning to its normal monotonous tone.

You grin him and peck a quick, chaste kiss to his nose. He opens his eyes, the honey-gold back and warm despite his indifferent expression. You sniff and shake your head, attempting to dislodge the hair stuck to your face and shrug, “No, but it’d be too much of a pain in the ass to fire you.”

Kei clicks his tongue, a look of mock indignation covering his face. “You’re the pain in the ass,” he retorts but there’s a small grin tilting the corner of his mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Tsukki/Reader fic, so I hope it was decent.
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcome.


End file.
